Don't Give It Up Just Yet
by lightuptheworld2
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Leave Me in the Dark' / Phoebe and Piper have to mourn the loss of yet another sister. Phoebe has some serious insecurities about failing at being a big sister. Paige has a hard time coping with the fact her life was cut short. Much like another sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you hate me for killing off Paige but I was at a wall. I think you know how that feels. It gives me an opportunity to see how I can explore Piper and Phoebe's characters. Along with Paige's, if you know what I mean. I hope you appreciate the little marks indicating the change in POV. It helps me so I hope it helps you. **

**I hope all of my readers are still with me and enjoy. (:**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, today is a day for mourning and remembering.." The priest spoke out to the crowd of mourners that had gathered in the church. The same church Paige was dropped off almost 25 years ago.

Piper and Phoebe sat between Leo, Darryl, and Victor. They had only known Paige for a little over a year but felt as close to her as if they knew her their entire life. Except for Victor. He, of course, came to support Piper and Phoebe but was unsure about it at first. He had met Paige only a few months ago. He didn't exactly like her either. How could he? Patty, the love of his life, had a child with Sam, her white lighter. How could he like her? But now he felt guilty. He knew Paige was a good person. She did nothing to him. He wished he would've given her a chance. Not that it mattered now.

Piper gripped Phoebe's hand, letting the tears stream down her cheeks and blur her vision. How could Paige be gone? First Prue, now Paige. It was just too much to bear.

After half listening to all of the mourners express their condolences, they went back to the Manor. The silence never seemed so heavy between them. They were used to Paige chattering their ears off about anything that she was interested in.

Phoebe excused herself, heading upstairs. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Especially not Piper. The first shot she had at being a big sister and she blew it. Completely and utterly blew it.

Piper sighed as she watched Phoebe walked up the stairs. None of them knew exactly what to say. Piper fumbled with her fingers, holding back the tears threatening to spill over. She needed Paige now more than ever.

/

Paige blinked, her vision blurry. Her head seemed to be in an inescapable fog. She struggled to comprehend her surroundings. She heard voices but they were mumbled and twisted, like they were in the distance. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Paigey?" A familiar voice asked. Why couldn't she pick out the face behind that voice? She knew it well. Her vision was still blurry but she was sure she was looking at a familiar face.

"Patty, she's still dazed," another familiar voice added. Come on Paige, think for God's sake! You know these voices.

"Mom, Grams, cut it out. You know it takes more than two seconds to comprehend this okay?" Another voice spoke. That voice. She didn't know it but it was like she heard it in a dream one time. At least that voice gave her answers. Mom and Grams, now it seemed clearer. She rubbed her eyes once more before focusing on the three faces in front of her.

"What.. w-what happened to me?" Paige groggily stuttered out while standing up. Her voice was failing her.

"Oh Paigey.." Her mom said, looking at her with a sad look on her face.

Paige now noticed the pain shooting through her body with every move she made. It seemed to be coming from her stomach. Finally her eyes came to rest on the dark haired woman standing in front of her. That's why she didn't know the voice.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" She demanded, directing her question more at Prue than anyone else.

Prue's face faltered, looking down. She couldn't look her little sister in the eyes. How could she tell her that? She was sure Paige knew she was dead but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Obviously neither could her mom or Grams.

Paige looked down, a few tears falling. How could she be dead? She had just found out a year ago that she had sisters. She wasn't ready to leave them. She never loved anyone more than them. Suddenly, she understood how Prue felt when she died. Helpless and desperate. She looked at her stomach, placing one of her shaking hands on it. She was hit with a horrible memory of Piper and Phoebe crying as Leo was trying to heal her. She put her hands over her face. She let the tears spill over.

Prue stepped up to Paige and wrapped her arms around her little sister tightly. She barely knew Paige at all but they were sisters. She felt compelled to do it more than anything. Patty and Penny smiled at the two, wishing they would've met under better circumstances.

Paige was taken a back by Prue's sudden action. She tensed at first, letting her hands fall from her face. She then realized Prue knew exactly how she felt right now. She had to leave their sisters behind too. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her big sister tightly.

/

A few hours later, Piper decided it was finally time to go up and drag Phoebe out of her room. That was what Phoebe had done for her after Prue died. She knocked on Phoebe's door gently. "Hey, Pheebs?" Piper called out, hoping Phoebe was awake and not ignoring her.

"What Piper? I'm really not in the mood.." Phoebe said, making no move towards the door.

Piper opened Phoebe's door, stepping inside her room. "Doesn't matter," she spoke evenly, eyeing her little sister.

Phoebe sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. "If you're here to give me a pep talk.."

"I'm not," Piper interjected. She moved over and sat next to Phoebe. "But I'm guessing Leo will later," she added, smiling a little.

"I know he will," Phoebe said, glancing at Piper.

"I came up here to ask you why you've been up here all day." Piper said, looking at Phoebe.

"Because it's easier. I don't feel like dealing with anyone anymore." Phoebe said, a strange monotone in her voice.

"Neither do I but.." Piper trailed off, not really knowing how she was going to respond.

Phoebe fell silent for a moment, breaking any eye contact she had with Piper. She breathed in, "Maybe it's because I feel like I blew my only shot at being a big sister."

Piper was absolutely shocked by Phoebe's words. That wasn't what she was expecting her to say. "Oh Pheebs, you didn't fail at all. I get how you feel but you know Paige loved you. She always looked up to you and I'm sure she was extremely proud to say you were her big sister."

Phoebe leaned onto Piper, a few tears falling. "I hate how you're using past tenses." She said, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.

Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe, looking at her. "Yeah, so do I.."

* * *

**There you go! The first chapter of my sequel to Don't Leave Me in the Dark! I really hope I get a good feedback on this like I did with my other story. **

**But in other news! I'm working on another story based around Paige and her mom. There aren't many fanfics based on them and I'm excited to do one. I got the idea and I'm sticking with it so that will be up soon!**

**Please review! (: Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I've been a little less busy with school and I'm getting a long Christmas break coming up so I'm trying to write a lot more. Enough rambling, on with the story! Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Since technically Paige's adoptive parents didn't have names I named them. So meet Jennifer and Mason. I couldn't use any name known to Charmed so.. Curse Charmed for making me do this. xD Kidding but still. Anyways, proceed!**

* * *

"Where is she? I heard she was dead?" Paige's adoptive mom demanded, looking up an elder.

"She's with her mother, sister, and grandmother, her family, why are you asking?" The elder asked, not recognizing the petite woman.

"What do you mean her mother? I'm her mother." Jennifer stated, furious. She knew Paige had found her sisters but mother? She hadn't heard anything about her mother or her grandmother. And what about her sister? Didn't she only have two? Her head throbbed as she shook her head.

"Her mother has been deceased for awhile. So has her grandmother. And as for her sister.. it's fairly recent.." The elder trailed off, sighing.

"One of her sisters died?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes, but she didn't know her. It's a complicated situation." The elder stated, looking at the woman. "But again, why are you asking?"

"I told you, I'm her mother." Jennifer demanded again.

"I've met her mother and you aren't her." The elder said, shaking his head. "But if you insist," the elder said before pointing off in the direction Paige was.

"Thanks.." Jennifer breathed, walking back to Mason. "Come on, I know where she is."

/

Piper sat next to her father, glancing at Phoebe occasionally. Phoebe was still feeling guilty and Piper honestly had no idea what to do about it. She wished she could get Paige to come down and convince Phoebe she was being silly but of course.. She was broken by her thoughts by Leo orbing in.

"Hey, Piper, Phoebe, Victor." Leo said, leaning against the wall he was standing by.

"Hi Leo," Victor said, looking in his direction.

Piper set her hands on her growing stomach, looking down at it. She sighed and looked at her father. "So there was something you want to ask us about?" She questioned, her curiosity growing.

Victor shrugged, "No not really, I just wanted to see how you girls were doing. As if I didn't know the answer already.."

"Dad, you don't need an excuse to come and check up on us." Phoebe chimed in, getting up and walking over to the couch and sitting next to her dad. She gave him a small smile before leaning on his arm.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, smiling.

Shortly after, Victor left the Manor, reassured his daughters wanted to see him. Even after how he had treated Paige on the day they met. He sat in his car, tapping his fingers against the wheel rhythm less. Why had he been so cruel to her? Oh yeah, Patty, the love of his life, loved another man more. That was the reason.

_"Paige, meet Victor, our dad." Phoebe announced happily._

_ Paige held her hand out, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett." Paige said. _

_Victor shook it, starting to feel better about the situation. "Please, call me Victor. That makes me sound fifty." He said, shaking the girls hand gently. _

_Paige seemed a bit awkward the entire time but smiled and nodded to everything he said. _

_Victor watched Paige for awhile. She looked so much like Patty. And Prue for that matter. Although, the more he looked at her the more he felt worse and worse about losing Patty to a whitelighter. Paige was such a half breed. Who ever heard of a half-witch half-whitelighter anyways? He shook his head and stood up. "I'm not sure why I'm even here. Maybe to support my daughters but now I'm regretting it. I can't stand to be near this half breed anymore okay? I felt bad enough as it was when your mother and Sam got together but now, this living and breathing, half breed is here? Screw it. I'm leaving." Victor said before clenching his fists and walking out the front door. _

_Paige glanced at her sisters, letting out a small laugh. "Wow, I knew I was hated but not this much." _

_"Paige.. he's just upset.. he didn't mean it-" Piper tried. _

_"Piper, he meant it. Don't worry, I'm not upset. Just shocked. I mean all of that is true. I'm just a half breed." Paige shrugged it off before walking upstairs and to her room with a blank expression. On the inside it hurt but she didn't want to tell her sisters that. _

_Piper and Phoebe sat shocked, looking at each other. _

As he came back to reality, he smashed the wheel with his fists and cursed. Why had he been so cruel to her? And now he'd never get the chance to fix it. He stuck the key in the engine and let it roar to life, driving off.

/

Jennifer and Mason quickly found their daughter who was talking to a younger dark haired woman they didn't recognize. They stepped up a few feet away from her, "Paigey?" Mason asked, looking hopefully at his daughter.

Prue, noticing the two, stepped in front of Paige. "And who might you be?" She asked, keeping one arm in front of her little sister. It amazed Paige how confident and protective Prue got. Even if there wasn't any evil up here. Just weirdos who did nothing wrong in life to get damned. Even Paige had to second guess herself. She hadn't really thought about her adoptive parents much since she finally stopped blaming herself for their death.

"Her parents," Jennifer quickly replied, returning her gaze to the dark haired woman standing in front of Paige. "Who might you be?"

"Her sister," Prue replied without missing a beat. "And you aren't her parents, trust me." Prue said, almost laughing.

Paige gripped onto Prue's arm, "Prue don't. They have no idea, okay?" Paige whispered.

Prue stole a glance back at Paige before nodding a little. "Well what are you doing here?" Prue questioned, keeping her stature but smiling a bit at them.

Jennifer and Mason both watched their actions. The elder said they had never met before but they seemed awfully close. The way the woman was standing in front of Paige it seemed like she was extremely protective of her. Paige acted like she had known Prue her entire life.

"Well, we heard Paige was dead. We do have a right to see our daughter don't we?" Mason remarked.

Paige looked down a bit, releasing Prue's arm. She hated hearing that. It was hard enough to cope with and it didn't help with people mentioning it all the time.

Prue glared at the two, knowing how Paige felt about the word dead now. It was exactly how she felt about it after all. "Adoptive daughter." Prue corrected, a harsh tone now evident in her voice.

Penny and Patty walked up to the two, scanning the situation quickly. Penny moved closer to Prue, recognizing the two people standing in front of them. "What's going on here, Prue?" Penny asked, suspiciously. By the look on Prue's face she guessed it wasn't good.

"Oh nothing, Grams." Prue replied, not breaking eye contact with Jennifer and Mason.

"Paige?" Penny asked, looked at her youngest daughter.

"Nothing mom," Paige said, moving away from Prue and towards her mom and Grams.

Jennifer flinched a bit. She wasn't used to Paige calling anyone mom but herself. Prue noticed this and smirked, standing up a bit straighter.

Penny wrapped one arm around Paige's shoulders, noting her expression. She directed her attention back to the couple who she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" She questioned.

"Paige's parents, who exactly are you?" Mason questioned, growing more furious by the second.

Penny nodded knowingly, eyeing them. "I'm her mother." She replied calmly.

Prue moved back towards Grams who had snaked one arm around hers. "I suggest you don't speak to my mom that way." Prue threatened.

Grams looked at Prue, "Prue, shh." She hissed, looking at her. Prue rolled her eyes but relaxed her shoulders a bit.

Paige certainly wasn't used to this. She never really had anyone to stick up for her like Prue was. She also really didn't have a full family around her until a year ago. Nevertheless she moved closer to her mom, eyeing her adoptive parents.

"Do you always speak for Paige?" Jennifer asked, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips.

Grams, Prue, and her mom looked at Paige. Paige laughed and looked at them. "You know very well I speak for myself." She said, releasing herself from her mother's grasp.

"We do," Mason said, smiling a bit.

"But I do agree with my older sister, you really don't want to speak to my family that way." Paige threatened again. "Yes, you were there for me when I was younger and I do appreciate it more than anything. But after you died, I blamed myself for years. I finally got over your death, thanks to my sisters, and now I see you again and you act like this? What has gotten into you?" Paige said, crossing her arms over her slim frame.

Prue smiled and glanced at Grams. Grams didn't look nearly as happy as Prue did but she wasn't mad either.

Jennifer and Mason stood speechless, their gaze drifting from Paige to her family standing behind her. Finally, Jennifer took a step forward, "I just never heard you call anyone else mom. And I don't like it much."

Paige snorted, "And that concerns me why? She is my mom, my actual mom." Suddenly Paige felt like she was a teenager again. Yelling at her parents. Of course now she had a valid reason. They were acting like complete jerks for no reason. She didn't blame Prue for questioning them in the beginning or telling them off. They rushed in here and just didn't act like themselves at all.

/

Leo heard a jingle and looked up at the ceiling. "It sounds important," he said, looking at Piper.

Piper looked at him, "Go, it's fine." She smiled a bit and kissed him quickly before watching the white orbs envelope him.

Leo orbed Up There and looked at the elder standing in front of him. "Something wrong?" He asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yes," the elder replied, "Maybe you can talk some sense into these two, I know for a fact we can't." The elder moved and led Leo a bit until he saw them. Prue and Paige standing next to each other, glaring at what looked like Paige's adoptive parents. Penny and Patty were standing helplessly behind them, shaking their heads.

Penny noticed him, smiling in relief. "Thank God, Leo maybe you can stop them. They've been screaming at them and it doesn't help that they are the most stubborn of the bunch. Plus you know how protective Prue is. They got themselves in a mess." She finished, looking at them.

"Leo, normally we wouldn't let you interfere but with the situation and they are causing much chaos considering their powers and all.." The elder trailed off. "I'll let you handle it."

Leo nodded and thanked him, looking back at Prue and Paige who hadn't noticed his presence. He sighed and walked up to them, grabbing their shoulders. "Prue, Paige, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

The two stopped spitting fire and turned around, looking at him. "Leo?" They both asked in surprise. Prue and Paige both hugged him tightly, happy to see him again. Leo couldn't help but hug back. He had missed them both and hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever. Maybe for Prue but for Paige it was only for a few weeks. A few long and enduring weeks.

He finally back away from them, scanning their faces. "What are you two doing though?" Leo questioned.

Paige jabbed her thumb in her adoptive parents direction. "Them. They barged in here and started questioning why I was with Prue, then she had the nerve to tell me she doesn't like when I call my own mother mom."

Prue nodded, watching Leo.

"Well you two have certainly bonded no doubt. Glad to see it. But Prue they did nothing wrong you know. How about this? You two calm down and let it go. Part ways?" Leo said, smiling hopefully.

"Yes we have," Prue said smiling at Paige. "But they won't. They act like they own Paige or something. I know death can change people but not this much. Paige said they were nothing like this."

Leo sighed, "May I speak as the brother in law then?"

"Please," Paige said, smiling at Leo.

"Tell them off. The Elders may not like it but they know you two are stubborn. I'm not saying hurt them or anything but just scare them with your powers? Get them off your back?" Leo whispered, exchanging glances between the two.

Prue and Paige smiled, "This shall be interesting." Prue noted.

"Certainly will." Paige said, eyeing her adoptive parents.

* * *

**I know this isn't how Paige's adoptive parents were portrayed in the show but I thought I might mix things up. I am so adding way more Paige Prue bonding. It's extremely fun and interesting seeing as they never met in the show. The two are so going to get up in Grams and Patty's face. Paige's adoptive parents will be in for a surprise or two. **

**Do not mess with the Halliwells. **

**I'm excited for this story. See I wasn't all bad I killed off Paige huh? Enough rambling! Please review! As always, thanks for reading. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And yes, it's supposed to be like that with her adoptive parents, adds mix and drama to the story. I'm not following the show exactly. They are just going to get her adoptive parents off their back. (: It'll work out trust me.**

**Again thank you! Enjoy. (:**

* * *

Phoebe sighed, trailing her thumb along the side of her coffee cup. She couldn't stop thinking about her dad. And of course Paige. She knew Piper was right in what she said but she couldn't stop feeling guilty. It was her job to protect Paige and the only shot she'd ever get at being a big sister. Now it just felt empty and she didn't want to be the little sister again. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the loud knocks at the door.

"Phoebe!" Piper said on her way to the door, her hair dripping wet. She opened the door to be greeted by Darryl who didn't look very happy. "Oh Darryl, it's just you. Sorry I just got out of the shower." She said, moving out of the way to let him in.

Darryl looked down at Piper, "It's okay. But I come bringing bad news." He said, setting one hand on the back of his neck.

"It couldn't be that bad," Phoebe remarked as she walked into the living room, still nursing her coffee cup.

Piper bumped Phoebe before directing her attention back to Darryl, "Go on," she said, shooting a look at her sister.

"I know this is a sore subject but.. The police department thinks Paige's death is suspicious. I tried keeping things quiet but they are getting curious. With no autopsy to clear out their suspicions.." Darryl paused, looking down. "They're calling it a murder."

Piper breathed out, running a hand through her wet hair. "Oh.." She breathed out. It had been the same with Prue, people just couldn't let a subject rest.

Phoebe stood in silence, looking down. She would only have to relive it over again. Great, she thought, more reminders that Paige is gone.

Piper nodded, glancing at Phoebe. "So what do we have to do?"

"Nothing for the time being," Darryl said, "I've convinced them not to question you two."

"Thanks," Phoebe spoke, directing her attention to Darryl. "We appreciate it."

Darryl nodded, "If you guys need anything, you know where to find me." Darryl said with a smile before walking out of the Manor. The Manor that was always so quiet now.

Piper set her hands on her stomach, looking at Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

"No, but will I ever be?" Phoebe said, looking at her. She smiled a bit before setting a hand on Piper's stomach. "But I will be just for my niece okay?"

Piper smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe buried her face into Piper's shoulder, hugging back. "I promise everything will be alright, Pheebs." Piper whispered, keeping her arms around Phoebe.

/

Paige glanced at Prue, "I do have an honest question though. The third sister can move things with her mind, does that include the fourth? Because I basically have the same power you do." Paige said, laughing.

Prue shrugged and laughed, "I don't know, I never really thought about it. You certainly have a curious mind, don't you?"

Paige nodded, "Are you kidding? I drove Piper crazy when she was teaching me magic."

Prue laughed and poked her sister's side, "I'm not surprised."

Jennifer crossed her thin arms across her chest, watching the sisters.

Paige sighed and turned away from Prue, looking at her adoptive parents. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I guess I just didn't expect this. Any of this for that matter. I'm not really at my strongest point right now and I guess I'm just moody. I didn't mean to snap at you guys. So I'm sorry. I'd never want you to think I wasn't grateful for you guys." She finished, running a hand through her dark hair. She felt really guilty. Leo is a smart one. He knew they would end up just feeling guilty and would never use their powers.

Jennifer smiled and wrapped her arm around Mason. "Thanks, Paigey. We're sorry too, we overreacted."

Paige smiled and Prue wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulder.

Leo smiled successfully before glancing at down. He looked around at all of them before disappearing in white orbs. He knew something didn't seem right.

/

Phoebe sat in her bedroom, drawing aimlessly in her notebook. She should be writing her column but honestly wasn't up to it. She set her pen down and set her head in her hands. She didn't even notice the bright, swirling lights invading her dark bedroom.

"Phoebe?" Leo asked gently.

Phoebe looked up, "Oh hi Leo, when did you get here? Actually where were you?"

He pointed upwards and shrugged. "I just came to see how you were doing." He didn't want to mention Paige or Prue, fearing she'd get angry that she couldn't see them too.

"Well what did they want? And I'm fine, thank you. Did Piper send you?" Phoebe asked, leaning back on the pillows lining her bed.

"Oh, nothing much," He said, trying to change the subject. "And no, Piper is at P3." He added.

"Anything else?" Phoebe asked, shutting her eyes. She appreciated what Leo was trying to do but she really didn't feel like it.

"Phoebe, why won't you talk to Piper or me?" Leo asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Because I really don't feel like doing anything, Leo." Phoebe said, not opening her eyes.

"Phoebe.. you've gone through so much over these years. I can't even imagine what it's like.. but Piper is trying to what you did for her when Prue died. You can't let this effect your entire life you know. I get you need time, so does Piper but you'll move past this. You're one of the strongest people I know." Leo finished, smiling a bit at her.

Phoebe looked at him, nodding. "I get what you're saying Leo. I do and I've been trying.." A few tears fell, and she hugged her knees to her chest. "It's just I miss her too much. I even miss her demanding Cole was evil.." She said, laughing a little.

Leo nodded, moving over to her. He moved up next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know you miss her. I miss her too." He was mad that he got to talk to Paige and Phoebe didn't. If anything, Piper and Phoebe deserved to talk to Paige and Prue way more than him.

Phoebe hugged Leo back, "Thanks, Leo. It means a lot."

Leo smiled and got up, "No problem, you can talk to me whenever, you know."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah I know."

Leo smiled and walked out of her room, shutting the door. He sighed and orbed up to the Elders. He was going to convince them to let the girls talk to Paige and Prue. No matter what the cost.

Meanwhile, Piper sat on a bar stool in P3, lost in thought. She really wanted to help Phoebe get through this. She felt as if she could help Phoebe through this it would help her too. She sighed and told her bartender to lock up after hours. She out to her car, noticing the sudden chill evident in the air. She glanced around her before climbing into her car, turning the key.

/

A few hours later Paige sat alone, watching her older sister. Piper seemed on edge, not like she was surprised. She wished she could talk to her sisters. She finally understood how Prue felt after she died. If anyone got to talk to them, it should be her. Her oldest sister was truly a strong person.

Prue stood, watching her little sister for a long time. Paige just kept on watching the normal events in their lives like she survived on it. Hypothetically speaking of course. After Prue had died, she couldn't stand to watch her sisters for months. Paige was very different and not like Prue expected her to be. She had only seen her a few months before she died. Paige never asked too many questions about her but certainly held a lot. After she met Prue, she asked a ton of questions on what her life was like and how it was growing up with her sisters. She didn't blame her, she had a right to be curious. She had grown up an only child and after her adoptive parents died became so independent she barely relied on her sisters for anything. Prue on the other hand used to rely on her sisters for everything.

Paige finally moved away from the edge, turning to see Prue. "Enjoy watching me?" She joked, leaning back a bit.

"Yeah, I never got to do it." Prue said, smiling.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm really not that interesting." Paige replied, shrugging.

"Yes you are, you make the smallest facial expressions when you watch them but they're all so detailed." Prue said, tilting her head a bit.

"Never noticed," Paige said, shrugging.

"That's because it's something only sisters notice," Prue noted, smiling.

Paige smiled and nodded, "Okay, did you know you constantly scrunch your nose when reading?"

Prue shook her head and laughed, "No but when have you ever seen me read anyways?"

Paige laughed, "Seriously? You read all the time. Just because you think I'm not around doesn't mean I'm not."

Prue shook her head and crossed her arms, "Alright alright, what else do you study about me, Paigey?"

Paige put a finger on her chin, looking upwards. "Let's see.. Your eyes flicker when you talk to mom. Even Grams noticed it. You play with your fingers when you're deep in thought. Also, you never bite your lip unless someone proves you wrong." Paige bowed a bit, giggling.

Prue laughed and walked closer to Paige, tapping her forehead. "Alright, Paigey, I must admit you have me beat. Enjoy watching me?" Prue mocked, smiling.

* * *

**Another short chapter I know but I need to think of some more ideas. I'm semi stuck. I want to work on my storyline with Victor and feeling guilty but I don't exactly know how to introduce it. **

**Anyways please review! I love hearing from you guys. You're all so sweet. (:**

**Once again thanks for reading, see you next time!**


End file.
